Harry's demise?
by Dracia Malfoy
Summary: Harry is tortured and raped by Vernon Dursley. Can anyone help this tortured teen.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry's friend - death**

Harry was so sick and tired of being at the Dursleys'. He sat in his room for hours at a time. Every time he even tried going downstairs Petunia would yell at him to do dishes or whatever other chore she was too lazy to do. He didn't do anything but lay on his bed, because if he did anything else his cousin Dudley would beat him up, even if he was just going to the bathroom. So, Harry just snuck around at night doing whatever he had to do.

So, Harry just snuck around at night doing whatever he had to do. His uncle, Vernon, was the problem then though. If Harry made the slightest noise he would come into Harry's room and teach Harry a lesson, a very hard lesson. Tonight had been one of those nights. All Harry could do now was just lay on his bed as his uncle did unimaginable things to him. Harry just turned off his mind, because he knew if he didn't he'd go crazy.

After a while his uncle got up off of him, leaving Harry there, hurt and bleeding. Vernon walked out of the room closing the door behind him quietly. Harry knew that his uncle was going back into the living room to watch T.V. as though nothing had happened.

Harry tried to get up, but he was hurt too badly, so he just lay back down and fell asleep.

Harry woke up the next morning hurting very badly. 'What happened to me?' He asked himself, but then it all came back. 'I hate living here, I want to leave.' He walked a few feet, but then fell down. Harry winced in pain. "Hedwig," He called to his beautiful snowy owl, which looked to him attentively. "Please go and get me my eagle-feather quill, some ink, and a piece of parchment, I can't."

Harry watched the owl fly around the room, grabbing his things and dropping them next to him. Then, the owl flew back to the cage. She was so smart. Harry picked up the quill, dipped it in the ink, and wrote:

Dear Hermione,

I need help, please. I can't stand living here anymore, and if I can't get out that way, I'll get out another way, a permanent way.

Please help,

Harry Potter

Harry didn't even have the strength to fold the letter, but Hedwig came and took it out of his hands and looked at him questionably. "Hermione." He finally replied and watched the owl fly off.

After two days Harry still hadn't gotten a reply from Hermione, but he still had hope. So, he went downstairs and grabbed a sandwich, since he hadn't eaten for a week. Then he went back upstairs. As soon as he had reached the top he knew he had made a mistake. Dudley stood there looking mad as hell.

Dudley pounded over and took the sandwich from Harry, "What are you doing? Trying to make us starve." Dudley punched Harry hard in the stomach. "Get back to your room, or should I say my old room, Now!" Dudley watched as Harry slinked back into his room.

As soon as Harry got into his room he noticed that Hedwig was at the window, being quiet. Even she had found out the rules of the house. Harry opened the window and Hedwig flew in and onto Harry's bed. Harry quietly walked over to her, picked up the letter, and read:

Harry,

What's going on that you can't tell me? I'll be over there tomorrow at noon to get you. Please don't give up hope, Harry. I'll see you then, so be packed and ready to go.

Love always,

Hermione G.

Harry set down the letter. 'Tomorrow, can I even make it until tomorrow?' He went over to his closet, and being quiet as he could, grabbed his clothes, school supplies, and everything else he needed for life. He did not plan on ever coming back. He then went and laid on the bed and went to sleep, hoping not to wake up until tomorrow.

Harry sat up, startled. He had heard a faint creak outside of his door. Suddenly, there in his doorway was the one person he never wanted to see again. Harry tried to back away, although he already knew that that would never work. "So, you little basterd, I heard you were trying to eat all of our food. I work hard to get the food around here. What do you do, sit on your fat arse." Harry graned in pain as his uncle grabbed him by the throat. Harry's world grew dim, and Harry faded away into darkness.

Harry opened his eyes, but squinted because of the pain, both in his throat and below. He sat up and looked at the clock. It showed 11:27 A.M. 'Just a little longer.' He told himself. Harry then looked around his room and saw that everything he had packed had been strewn about his room. He saw that his mementos, all his treasures, had been broken and ripped. Even the pictures of his parents, everything.

Harry stood up, walked to the bathroom, went into his uncles shaving kit, and took out one of the blades. 'Just this one little thing could give me relief.' He thought to himself. Harry then took the blade and sliced his arm with it, and watched the blood flow down his arm. Then he sliced his wrist, fell back, waiting to die.

Hermione looked in her closet, "What should I wear?" She threw some stuff over her shoulder. None of it seemed right. She gave up trying to find clothes in her closet. She just waved her wand, and a cute baby-blue miniskirt and a baby blue strapless appeared. "I wonder if Harry'll like this.

She walked down the stairs, and her dad looked at her like 'What the hell.' She smiled, "Dad, this is what all the girls are wearing. Isn't it cute."

He didn't say anything. She knew he was downright pissed, but he was also too scared to say anything. She went and grabbed her keys. "See you later."

She walked out the door and walked over to her car. She was so glad she had her own car. She got in and drove away, not knowing what she'd find when she went to get Harry Potter.

­­­­­---------------------------------------

Harry kept going in and out of consciousness. If he wasn't going to die, why make him suffer. Dudley had come in and acted like nothing was wrong. And this morning Vernon Durley had come in. Harry was to weak to move. Vernon picked him up and took him to his bedroom. He had yelled at Harry for getting blood on the bathroom floor, himself, and using his blade.

_Why do I have to suffer like this? I can't take it._ He tried to get up to get his wand, but he was too weak. He wasn't loosing blood as quickly anymore, but he still was, a little at a time.

Once again he went unconscious and he hoped this time he wouldn't wake up.


	2. Hermione

**Hermione's find**

Hermione took the keys out of the ignition and combed through her hair. When she finished she was about to do her makeup when a couple of old hags walked by. They had on way too much makeup on. They walked around her car and one seemed to glance her way. Then she turned and started chatting with her friend.

Wasn't that just like old ladies. To gossip because they saw something they didn't like. Hermione's grandmother did that a lot, that's why Hermione didn't go over there anymore. Hermione laughed as she thought of one of the old ladies as her grandma. That's exactly what her grandma would do, especially if she saw her in this outfit.

Hermione got out of the car and pulled down her miniskirt as the ladies watched horrified. The look on their faces was so funny. They looked amazed at the same time though. They were probably jealous. Hermione knew she had a great body and she didn't mind showing it off, just like she used to be with her mind.

Hermione walked towards the frighteningly revolting door. It was a hideous shade of yellow. ugh. That was the color Hermione hated most. Hermione knocked slowly. What was wrong with her. Why was she so afraid? Maybe it was because of Harry's letter. It had made her very nervous.

Hermione had to show her parents the letter because she didn't know how to respond. They told her to invite him over, and hurry. Hermione guessed that they were nervous too.

She knocked on the door four more times very rapidly. Finally a pudgy blond-haired kid opened the door. She guessed that it had to be Dudley.

"Hi- um Dudley is it. Can I come in and...

"Cuddle with me. I'm so sorry baby, I don't even know you. Well, I guess we could get to know each other better in my bedroom." Dudley licked the top of his lip and grabbed her arm.

"Eww, no you sicko." Hermione said disgusted. She pulled away with one swift movement." I'm here to get Harry. Can you go tell him I'm here."

At that Dudley seemed to grow nervous and he managed somehow to stutter out. "Th-there is no H-harry Potter her. l-leave!"

Dudley started to shut the door, but Hermione stuck her foot in the door. She was growing madder every second. "You get me Harry right this second or I'll hex you. And my hex will be a lot worse than a little pig's tail. Got it!"

"Dad! " Dudley screamed, five of his chins moving with his mouth. "Dad! One of his kind is out here!"

A big bulky man came bounding out of the next room. She remembered him from the Hogwarts express. He always used to yell at Harry for something. "What did you say son? I was a little busy watching the Lynx game. They just scored too."

He looked over to Hermione, pretending not to have noticed her before. "Oh hi. I'm sorry, I already bought girl scout cookies from the last girl who stopped here. I bought all the thin mints I'll need for the year."

Hermione pictured the house filled with boxes, no crates of thin mints and the thought made her smile. "I'm sorry Mr. Dursley. You may not remember me, Hermione Granger. I'm Harry's friend. I've come to pick him up. He's coming to my house for the rest of the summer so if you could please go get him for me."

"I'm sorry. Harry doesn't live..."

"Do not try telling me Harry doesn't live here. Your son already tried to pull that one. Let me in now or I'll..."

"You dumb little bitch! You do not threaten ME!" He stepped forward and put his hand on the door. "Get away from my house or I'll call the police."

Hermione reached into her pocket and grabbed her wand. Vernon stepped back his eyes full of terror. "I am not afraid to use this. Fine, I'll come in and get him for myself."

She stepped in pushing the fatso out of her way. Vernon backed away while Dudley ducked his head and put it under his chubby arms. She thought he looked like he was about to suffocate from his own fat. 'They are so stupid.'

She walked past them and shot a sarcastic, "Thanks."

She walked through the first floor and didn't see him anywhere. She even checked the old cupboard that Harry had told her used to be his bedroom. What she did see on the first floor was a woman with a particularly long neck watching her, but strangely she didn't seem afraid, but looked more like she was remembering something. Hermione knew this must be Petunia, his Aunt.

Hermione walked up the stairs and opened the first door she came to. The room was very messy with toys all over and giant shirts all in a pile. She knew it had to be Dudley's room.

She walked over to the next room and opened the door to reveal a particularly dark and dreary room. There was curtains covering the windows and many Goth like art pieces. At first sight Hermione probably would have thought it was Harry's room, except for the green robe lying on the bed.

Hermione walked out and went right to the next door in the hall. She opened the door and was horrified. It looked like she was in some horror film. There was spots of blood on the floor that it looked like somebody had tried to clean up, but had done a half assed job on.

For some reason she knew it was Harry's blood and she was deathly afraid at what she may find next. She dearly hoped the next thing that she sees would not be a corpse.

he walked out feeling like she was about to be sick and walked to the last door of the only room she had not yet checked. She turned the handle slowly and took a deep breath. She opened the door and almost fainted at the sight.

On the floor, with plenty of blood around it was Harry's body. 'Can anyone live after losing that much blood?'

She walked over to the body and turned it over. The face was so pale, and he was so cold he had to be dead. Hermione started to cry. Suddenly she saw him shudder. He was alive! Hermione took her wand and put it on the open wound. She said a few words and the incision grew smaller and finally closed. Then she healed the other one. The incisions were gone, but Hermione knew he'd have the scars forever.

"Harry!" She called.

He moaned and turned towards her. She wondered if he could even talk, his kneck was quite swollen. Who would eve do something like that?

Hermione lifted him up and put his arm around her shoulder. Harry tried to take a step, but then winced in pain. He looked like he was going to cry. "Don't worry Harry. You've only got to get to my car."

She didn't even care that she was getting blood on her clothes. All that she knew was that she had to get him out of this house, right now.

Hermione saw the Durley's staring at them as they walked out. Hermione stopped suddenly. In a venomous voice she said. "I'll be back in a second to grab his stuff. You had better let me in."

At that they looked very scared. Hermione helped Harry into the back of the car so he could lay down, which was the first thing he did. She walked back into the house and ignored the Dursleys. She walked into his room she now knew was his. She waved her wand and everything on the floor went into his trunk. She guessed he wouldn't want to come back to get anything.

She waved her wand one more time which made Hedwig's cage come to her. Hermione hurried down the stairs and out of the house.

She set the trunk on the curb and opened the trunk of her car. She knew it wasn't big enough so she waved her wand which made it bigger. She lifted the trunk and put it in the trunk. Then she closed the trunk and grabbed Hedwig's cage.

Hermione went to the drivers side and sat down and then put the cage on the other side of her on the passengers seat. Hedwig seemed so quiet despite all that had happened. Hermione opened the cage, but Hedwig didn't move. "Go."

Surprisingly the bird didn't go out the window to stretch it's wings, but flew into the back and landed on Harry. It looked as concerned as she felt. She decided not to shoo the bird, but left it there to watch over Harry.

Hermione drove slowly so she wouldn't hit any bumps and wake Harry. She checked on him often. He hadn't opened his eyes since they left and Hermione felt a bit worried. He seemed to be stirring a few times, but it didn't happen. It was almost like he didn't want to awaken.

Hermione arrived home a half an hour later and was glad to see her father hadn't left yet for work. She parked behind his car and ran in the house to find her dad making coffee, which was the last thing he always did before he left. She walked up to him and almost started to cry, but she held it back.

"Dad can you help me? Harry was hurt pretty bad when I got there and he can hardly walk. He's in my car asleep at the moment. Can you help me get him in the house real quick before you leave, I can hardly do it myself."

"Of course. Is he okay? What happened?"

"Well, he's not quite okay, but I think he'll live. He may need our help for a while though." Hermione said, and her dad nodded.

They walked out to the car and Hermione awoke Harry, who shivered at the sight of her dad. 'What is going on with him?'

He finally agreed to let her dad help him in. Hedwig flew to the front and got in her cage. Hermione grabbed the cage and brought it in behind her dad. Her dad helped Harry into the house and to the couch.

"Um, dad. Do you really think Harry should be on the couch? How about I take the couch for the next couple of weeks and Harry can have my room." Her dad nodded and helped Harry up the stairs.

Hermione could tell her dad felt bad for him. He was being so gentle with Harry and he went slowly even though she knew he'd be late for work. But he didn't seem to mind.

Hermione kissed her dad goodbye when he was done and then brought Hedwig up to Harry's room. She set Hedwig down near Harry's head and opened the cage door. Hedwig flew over to the headboard.

Hermione looked into Harry's eyes which were filling up with tears. "Oh Harry, what happened? I can't believe you would do something like that. If you need me I'll be downstairs getting your trunk, just send Hedwig. Otherwise you can rest and I'll see you later."

Hermione kissed him on the forehead and then left the room. She walked downstairs and went outside. She noticed her car was parked in the street, her dad must have moved it. Hermione went over and grabbed her keys and opened the trunk.

Hermione grabbed the trunk and closed the car trunk. She then brought the trunk directly up to Harry's room. Harry's eyes seemed to brighten, then fade. He walked over and opened the trunk.

The first thing he pulled out was the picture book Hagrid had given him, but when he opened it there were no pictures in it. But then Harry went back in the trunk and pulled out many ripped papers that Hermione knew must be the pictures. A tear filled his eyes.

"Harry, it can be fixed. Don't worry. I'll fix them." Hermione said and put a hand on his shoulder. "Can you tell me what happened?"

He shook his head no. But Hermione kept prodding. "Can you tell me what happened the night you wrote me?"

He shook his head once again. Then in a scratchy voice he said, "Please.. I'd rather not talk about it."

"That's fine. But please tell me this, what happened to your throat. It's all swollen. I almost thought you couldn't talk at all."

"Uncle Vernon!" Harry said fiercely. "I hate that asshole."

"No, I'm sure you don't. He is your uncle." Hermione said, trying to calm him down.

"I do!" He screamed. "I do!"

"Okay. I guess you do. I feel so bad. Are you okay?"

"No." Harry snapped and he buried his head in his arms. She knew that she should leave, but she didn't want to. She opened the door and walked downstairs, too upset to do anything.

She sat on the couch and turned on the T.V, but there was nothing interesting on.

Hermione was surprised when Harry came limping down the stairs a few minutes later to apologize.

"I'm so sorry I snapped Hermione, but my summer's been very hard on me. I guess I'm glad it's almost over and that I'm here instead of at the Dursley's. I don't want to ever go back. So many things have happened over the summer that I just want to forget, but I won't be able to. Thank you so much for saving my life."

"You're welcome." She said and went over to give him a hug. He tried to pull away, but she held him tight. When she let him go she looked into his eyes and could tell he was still hurting. "Oh Harry, I just wish I could help you. I don't know what I can do.Just please know this: If you need a shoulder to cry on, I'm here for you."

"Thanks Hermione, that's all I need. You are the best friend I could ever have. " Harry seemed to calm down a bit. "I wish there was something I could do for you. You saved my life."

"You don't need to repay me, but promise me this: You'll tell me what happened someday."

Harry stood there thinking for a moment and then sighed. "Okay, someday."

"Good." Hermione smiled. "I missed you while we were on Summer vacation. I missed seeing you day from day."

"I missed you too!" Harry said, pulling her into another hug.


	3. the pictures

The pictures...

Hermione heard a thump from upstairs. She ran over to the stairs knowing the sound came from Harry's room. She ran up the stairs and opened the bedroom door. Harry was crouched in a corner in a tight little ball. Hermione went over. "Is everything all right?"

Hermione felt stupid. Why had she even asked? She could tell he wasn't all right, something was wrong and she knew he wouldn't tell her what. He looked up at her, his eyes filled with tears. "I'm fine. Sorry, did I wake you?"

She shook her head. "No, I wasn't even asleep."

He nodded. Hermione walked over to the corner he was in and put out her hand. Harry took it and she led him over to the bed. They sat down and Hermione put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you really okay?"

Why did she have to be so stupid? She could plainly see he didn't want to talk about it. But he was her friend. Damn it. Why did she have to care about him so much?

Harry looked like he was going to move away from her, but he must have thought better of it because he didn't. "Please. I don't want to talk about it."

Hermione felt scared. What could have happened to him to make him like this. He was always the strong one of the group. Hermione had never known him anything other than strong. "I'm sorry. I'll just go downstairs and go to sleep."

Harry looked up into her eyes. "Please don't go. I want to hear about your summer. What did you do? Who did you see?"

Hermione sighed and took her arm from his shoulder. He looked a little relieved. "We went to America. It was interesting. Did you know they have a wizarding school there that is disguised as a real school."

"Really!"Harry said actually looking interested.

"Yeah I went to visit it whiloe my parents were at Yosemite Park. Their school goes year round. I can't believe that the teachers can handle that. They knew about all my scores on my tests and they asked me if I could come teach there after I graduate. I told them maybe. What do you think I should do?"

Harry stared at her amazed. "So you might move to America?"

Hermione did not expect that kind of a reaction. She didn't know what to say. "I don't know. Probably not."

"No, you should! I mean we only have one more year and that S.P.E.W. thing hasn't been going too well." Harry smiled. "I think you'd make a great teacher. You've definately taught me a lot."

Hermione smiled sheepishly. "Thanks, but I'd be so far from you."

Harry stared amazed and she relized what she had just said. "And Ron. And my family."

"Yeah, you're right. But you know you can't give up something that you know you'd love to do." Harry said taking her hand.

Hermione stared at his hands over hers. "Um yeah. Right. I guess we'll see."

Harry took his hands from hers. "Did you, um see Ron over the Summer?"

"Yeah, I did see him once. Didn't you?" Hermione stared and was surprised when Harry shook his head no. Ron had come to her house over in early July. He had been getting ready to go to Harry's to invite him to Bill and Fleurs wedding. The wedding was next week. Why would Ron not go to invite Harry?

"Maybe your uncle wouldn't let him in." Hermione suggested.

Harry nodded, but he wouldn't look up into her eyes. "Yeah, maybe."

Harry looked really self conscious as he scooted a little farther from her. "I'm so sorry I haven't eaten with your family downstairs. At home I always ate upstairs in my room. I guess I kind of like eating in my room."

Hermione scooted a little closer to Harry. "I don't think anyone minds. Would you mind if I ate with you up here tomorrow?"

Harry smiled and he actually looked pleased with the idea. "Sure, I'd love that. I mean, that sounds cool."

Hermione looked over to where she had put the chest just yesterday. She saw the papers still scattered all over the floor. "Oh my gosh the pictures. I forgot all about them, I'm sorry."

Harry smiled, but it wasn't a true smile. "It's okay."

"No it's not. I told you I'd fix them so I will."Hermione stood up and went over to the pile of ruined pictures. She picked up a few pieces and waved her wand. Some pieces from the floor flew up and there were three whole pictures in her hand. She handed them to Harry.

She picked up some more and did it again, and this time there were five pictures in her hand. She stopped and gasped looking at the first picture, which was actually a drawing. It was her, she could tell that. And she looked beautiful. In the drawing she was asleep.

Hermione turned to Harry. "Did you draw this?"

Harry nodded and looked down. "I drew this in class one time when I was bored."

Hermione smiled. "It's very beautiful. I didn't know you could draw."

Harry took the picture and looked at it. "I usually can't, but this one turned out pretty well. I don't know if it really looks like you or not, I know I'm not a great artist...

"It looks exactly like me. I can't believe you did this. Why?"

"Like I said. I was bored." Harry said matter of factly.

"Oh. You should draw more often." Hermione said and she went back over to the pile of ripped up pictures. She picked a few more up and waved her wand. She was surprised though to find a picture of her on the top. It wasn't even a drawing, it was an actual picture.

The picture was pretty, but Hermione didn't remember ever having her picture taken over by the lake with merpeople jumping up behind her. In fact Hermione hadn't sat by the lake like that at sunset. Hermione brought the picture over to Harry. "Where did you get this?"

"Oh that old thing." Harry said calmly. "You know when Colin came and he was taking all those pictures in our second year. Well he came to me, since I'm his hero," Harry made a wierd face. "and he showed me his pictures he had taken. I actually saw this picture of you in his pile and asked if I could have it. Of course he said yes."

"How. I've never sat out by the lake before." Hermione mentioned and pointed to the picture. "They wouldn't have allowed it so close to night time."

Harry smiled mischeviously. "Actually I asked him if he could put a different backround on it because it was actually you in front of the classroom. He said he had just learned how to change the backround so it could match the individual. I asked him to please do it."

"Why did he choose the lake?" Hermione asked wonderingly.

"Actually I chose the lake." Harry said and his cheeks flamed red. "He had asked me what I wanted for the backround, so I told him the lake."

"Wow. That's so cool. Why did you want a picture of me?" Hermione figured she knew the answer, maybe he liked her as much as she liked him!

"Oh I just wanted a picture of each of my friends. See I have one of Ron too." Harry pulled out a picture of Ron Hermione had never seen before. It was a funny picture of Ron, his face was red and he looked like he was going to burst. At that moment Hermione remembered the slug incident.

"That was from when Ron defended me, wasn't it?" Hermione pointed out.

"Yes, it was." Harry said akwardly.

Hermione knew she'd never finish if she didn't continue so she went back to work fixing the pictures.. She wasn't surprised that a lot of the pictures were of his parents, but what she was surprised about was how many there were of her. There was quite a few, but Hermione knew better than to ask.

Finally half an hour later she was finished and she handed the last ones to Harry. "There you go. All of them are like brand new."

Harry smiled. "Thanks." Harry turned away, but suddenly turned back. "Hermione, I uh, I...actually, never mind."

Hermione stared. "No, what did you want to say?"

"Um... Do you think you mom would let me cook supper tomorrow? I mean I should do something to earn my keep." Harry asked, but Hermione could tell that wasn't really what he wanted to say.

"Oh, I'm sure she would." Hermione said. She knew her mother wouldn't say no.

"Great. I think I'll get to bed. See you in the morning." Harry got up and led her to the door. And Hermione could have almost swore he whispered, 'love ya.' before closing the door. Perhaps it was just her imagination.


	4. Why

Why...

Harry felt so dumb. Why did he have to have that stupid nightmare and fall out of bed? He grew enraged with himself. He was not a child, he shouldn't need to be comforted like one. Yet he did.

Harry stared at the picture that was in Hermione's hands just a while ago. Harry remembered drawing this just this last year. Hermione was getting so beautiful, and the drawing didn't do justice to how she really looked. She had looked more beautiful than he had ever seen her before. She was so loving and kind.

Why did she have to be so caring? Harry loved that she was, but that made him want to tell her what had happened even more. And he couldn't tell her. Who knows what would happen with their friendship if he did. What if she thought he was dumb for going back to the house. Or maybe she'd think he was dumb for trying to kill himself.

Harry grew agitated. He had been so close to telling her, but he was glad he covered it wth that cooking lie. She wanted to know so bad though, and he had promised to tell her someday. So he would tell her, someday when they were far apart so she couldn't stop being friends with him.

No. How could he ever be far away from her? They still had to go find the horcruxes and Harry knew she wouldn't let him go without her. She was such a good friend, what if he were to lose her. She had saved his life, how could he tell her something like that.

Plus, she wouldn't understand. She wouldn't get why he hadn't told her before. She wouldn't get why he had stayed so long to go through hell. Why had Dumbledore told him to go back? Nobody else knew that he was supposed to go back, maybe he shouldn't have. But he trusted Dumbledore's better judgement, or what seemed to be good judgement at least.

Dumbledore knew that Harry was getting beat up and raped by his uncle, but there was nothing he could do. He did everything in his power to get Harry out of the house early every summer. Harry was sure that if Dumbledore hadn't died this one would be no different.

Dumbledore had told him while they were in their lessons that Petunia knew something about one of the Horcruxes and that he, Harry should try to get the information out of her. Harry had failed at that assignment, just like every other one he had ever been given. That's why he stayed at the Dursley's so long, that's why he had gone through hell.

Dumbledore now ran through his mind as he remembered the wonderful headmaster. Dumbledore had always been there when Harry needed him. He had always told Harry what to do at exactly the right time. But now he couldn't. There was no Dumbledore there to help him. How come Dumbledore could always be there for him, but the one time he could have used Harry's help he didn't use it. Instead he died.

Harry knew it wasn't really his fault, but it damn well felt like it. Harry walked over to the bed and layed down. The problem was he knew not to sleep. Every time Harry tried to sleep he had one nightmare or another. It was always about Dumbledores death, Hermione's, or worst of all Uncle Vernon.

Harry got up and went over to his trunk. He grabbed the locket he had gotten in the cave. The locket was so brutally ugly. Why did Dumbledore have to die for this piece of crap. Hermione had said it was because destroying the horcruxes would save many lives.

Harry didn't get that people had to die so that others could live. It all seemed so wierd to Harry. Harry just didn't want Hermione to die, but she was so involved in this that she probably would try saying that she had to.

Harry knew that he liked Hermione as more than a friend, and he knew that she liked him too. The only reason Harry wouldn't get near her was because he didn't want to hurt her. And if he stayed with her he knew he would. That's why as soon as he could walk alright he was going to go.

He would stay only until then. He knew he would hurt more if he didn't. It really stunk that Harry couldn't tell her, but maybe this way she'd take that teaching job.

Harry wondered what tomorrow would be like. How would Hermione treat him after him acting so stupid. He knew he'd find out tomorrow.


	5. shopping

Shopping...

Harry put a fork in the chicken and put it on the plate. He walked over and put the plate in front of Mrs. Granger. "Thanks Harry. I love barbecued chicken, don't you hon?"

Mr. Granger looked up from the paper he was reading. "Yes, I love chicken."

Hermione came in. "Oh, is it done already?"

She looked so beautiful. She was in a cute red halter top, and a pretty black skirt.

"You look nice." Harry said, and then turned back towards the chicken. He felt his cheeks warming and he knew it wasn't because of the foods steam.

"Thanks." Hermione said and came over. "Smells good."

"Thank you. I just got done. Would you like some?"

Hermione looked to her dad. "Actually I was thinking maybe we could go shopping and I could buy Harry lunch at the mall."

Her dad stared. "What, do you need money?"

"No, I need permission." Hermione said. "I thought maybe we could go clothes shopping for him and then go shopping for both of our school supplies."

"Don't you need the supply list?" Her father asked skeptically.

Hermione pulled two folded letters out of her pocket. "Just came today."

"Fine. Have fun." Her dad stared at the paper as Harry brought him some chicken. But then he looked up. "Are you sure you'll be okay? Can you walk?"

Harry looked down. "Yes. I'll be fine."

Hermione stared at one of the letters. "Ron wrote. He asked if you could be groomsman at his brothers wedding."

Harry smiled. He hadn't thought that anything could seem appealing to him, but after he found out that Hermione was going to be the bridesmaid for Fleur, it sounded great. "Wow really? I mean, I'd better write him and tell him I can."

Hermione's dad looked up. "Do you have a suit that you can wear?"

Harry looked down. "No. Okay, maybe I can't be. I'll just write him and tell him I can't even go to the wedding. I'd look like an idiot."

Mr. Granger stood up and walked over to his jacket. He pulled his billfold out of the pocket. "How much do you need?"

"Oh, no. I don't need any money. I don't really want to go anyways." Harry said.

He threw Harry the billfold. "Use however much you need. Get a nice suit and some clothes. You don't need to pay me back."

"No! I have money in Gingott's. That's the wizarding bank. I can get money out of there. I just have to have it converted to muggle money, that's all." Harry said.

"Well that may take a while. Just use my money for today and you can pay me back some other time, okay." Mr. Granger sat down to eat.

Harry knew this meant defeat and that he had to take the money or risk offending Mr. Granger. Harry put thee wallet in his pocket "Thanks."

Mr. Granger smiled. "No problem. Have fun."

Hermione said thanks and then took Harry's hand and led him to her car. Harry remembered the car from riding in it a few days ago. Harry opened the door and got in. Hermione got in the drivers side door and sat down. "Whoa. I didn't think he'd let me go."

"Yeah." Harry said agreeing. He did seem pretty tough, but he seemed nice too. "That was nice of him."

Hermione buckled herself in and motioned for Harry to do the same. Harry buckled in and she drove to a local mall. She parked and got out. "Coming?"

Harry smiled. "Of course."

Hermione rushed into the store and before he had even got into the mall she had two shirts picked out. One had a little fat kid on it. "From South Park. It's Cartman."

The other shirt was pink and said, 'tough men wear pink.'

Harry laughed at her attempts, and she knew to put them back. Harry walked over to the rack she was looking at and found three shirts almost immediately that he loved. They were black. One had a skull on it, one had a game character from one of Dudley's games, and the third was just plain black.

Hermione laughed at his selection. "Going for a theme? No your skin is so pale I think you'd look good in a lighter color like yellow, or green, to match your eyes."

So her and him walked around for a while and they both found some things for him. Harry did like the clothes, but he did decide to go back for the skull shirt. Hermione frowned. "I like it."

"Fine, then get it." She turned to look at a jewelry booth while he went and paid. The shirts came up for more than he had expected them to, but he knew why. All the clothes Hermione chose were designer label. Harry just wanted nice clothes. Harry paid the $153.89 and went over to Hermione who was trying on a beautiful ring.

The man who was showing it to her said it was 14 karat gold with diamond flakes. He said it was $200. Hermione looked at it disappointed and gave it back to the man. She then turned and almost bumped into Harry. "Oh, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." Hermione turned and walked towards the door that led towards the exit.

"Oh shoot, I have to go to the bathroom." Harry said and pretended to hold himself. "How about you meet me in the car. I'll be right out."

Hermione sighed. "Okay. Then we'll go look for a suit for you to wear to the wedding."

"Okay." Harry watched Hermione turn and head for the car. Harry went over to the jewelry counter. He waved to the man who came over. "How much is that ring with tax?"

The man took it out. "Um, $214.87. Why would you like it?"

Harry dug into his pocket and took out the billfold. He looked inside to see how much was left. There were six twenties, nine tens, and two fives. Enough to get the ring, but not the suit. Harry stared at the money as he handed it to the man. "I would please. Can you gift wrap it?"

The man smiled. "For a charge."

Harry looked at the two fives in the wallet. "How much?"

"Normally twenty, but with such a beautiful ring for a beautiful lady I'll go five." The man said and he greedily took the money from Harry.

The man took the gift and grabbed a role of pink hearted wrapping paper. Harry could tell he did a half assed job on it, but he didn't complain. Harry put the gift in his bag and went out to the car. Hermione looked bored, but boy did she drive fast when he got out there. Harry turned to her. "How about we go to Diagon Ally first? I don't really feel like tux shopping today?"

Hermione looked at him strangely, but she didn't say anything. She drove to the store Harry knew as the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione had never been there before, her and her family had come a different way. She was excited when she went in. She even stopped to talk to a few of the witches and wizards inside.

By the time they finally got to Diagon Alley it was getting dark, but not too dark. Harry decided they'd better go to Gringotts first so he could grab his money. Hermione went with him to his vault and she was surprised with all he had.

"I didn't expect you to have so much." She said amazed.

He laughed. "I didn't when I came here at first either. I mean, blimey, my parents didn't have to leave me so much."

Harry grabbed a big bag full and brought it out. He brought it up to a goblin. "How can I get some of this converted into muggle money?"

The goblin stared at the bag. "How much do you need."

"Um, maybe about two- hundred." The goblin took about a fifth of the coins and put it under the desk. He then produced some dollar bills.

"There, two-hundred." The goblin then looked away.

Harry and Hermione walked out and Harry pretended to be counting the money. "Oy. He shorted me."

"Really!" Hermione said concerned. "Maybe we should go back in and get your money."

"I will. How about you go start your shopping, and I'll meet you in a bit." Hermione shrugged and walked away. Harry was happy she believed him. He didn't want her to know he had bought the ring, so he had to go replace her dad's money.

He walked back in and soon came out with more than enough. He had decided to give her dad five hundred instead of three and some. Hopefully her dad wouldn't notice. He just wanted to be nice. Harry put the wallet back in his pocket and headed for Flourish and Blotts.

Harry wasn't surprised to see Hermione in the back of the store looking at a book. He walked back to her, still limping, but he knew he would be fine. "So, did you find the books?"

Hermione smiled and blushed. "Woops. No. Actually I got sidetracked by this book." She held it up. It was called, 'Werewolf bites, and how to get rid of them.' Hermione smiled. "I was thinking about getting this for Bill and Fleur for their wedding. What do you think?"

"Yeah, that sounds good." Harry took the book. "How about I'll buy it and it can be from both of us."

Hermione smiled. "Sure. Well, we'd better go find those books."

The books didn't take that long to find. But Harry wasn't sure why he was doing this. He hadn't planned on going back to Hogwarts, but then Hermione wouldn't either. He couldn't do that to her. He paid for the books, Hermione's included and they headed to the next shop. An hour later they were done shopping, and Harry's stomach growled.

Hermione stopped and stared at her watch. "Oh my gosh, it's almost nine and we haven't even ate."

Harry smiled as they walked through the portal they had come in through and walked out of the Leaky Cauldron. "Maybe we can go to a fast food place to eat."

Hermione smiled. "That actually sounds really good."

Harry smiled. "I'll pay."

Hermione grabbed his hand from going in his pocket. "No, I said I'd pay for the meal."

So Hermione went through the McDonalds drive through and then drove home. On the way up to bed Harry couldn't help but feel bad. They were treating him so kindly and all he could do was get away. He didn't want to hurt them, but he knew he would if he stayed.

Harry knew what he had to do. He had to get away when nobody was expecting him to. He had to get away so that Hermione could go to Hogwarts to be a teacher. But there was one thing he had to stay for, or maybe there was two. He had to stay for Bill and Fleurs wedding. And he had to stay so that Hermione wouldn't feel bad.

He liked Hermione and he feared he might lose her friendship and her trust. She trusted him to help her, to keep her safe. But Harry knew the best thing to do to keep her safe from Voldemort was to leave her, soon.


	6. Too many thoughts

Too may thoughts...

Hermione stared at the clock on the living room wall and sighed. It was 2:34 in the morning and she couldn't get to sleep. Why was she having so much trouble getting to sleep the past few nights? She knew one reason. All she could think about was Harry. After their talk last night he was beginning to act weird. She had never seen him act like that before.

For one thing, why did he really draw that picture of her. At first she thought maybe he liked her like she liked him, but he hadn't been acting like it. He kept on wanting to leave her for some reason. He left her as she was going out of the store. He went back into the bank and told her to go on. And the one thing he needed was a tux for the wedding and he skipped that, probably so he wouldn't have to be around her so much.

Hermione felt a tear slide down her cheek, but she knew she wouldn't cry. She was too strong to cry. If he didn't like her then fine, she could find someone else, someone better.

It was her fault. She should have known what she had gotten into when she tried to get with a guy who attempted suicide. She shouldn't be with someone who hated life, she loved life.

Hermione broke down. Damn it. Why did she have to like Harry so much. It was obvious he didn't like her. Yet she had always liked him. He was interesting, cute, and nice. At least he used to be. Now he was becoming weird. I mean what were all those black clothes. At least she gave him a decent clothing choice. Hermione knew that even if she didn't become a teacher she'd be something better than him.

She could tell that he was starting to give up. He sent her that letter begging her to take him from the Dursleys, so she did. Then she goes there and she finds him trying to die. He was giving up.

At least he said he'd go to the wedding, it shows some hope. Also he was going back to Hogwarts. Well, that's showing some trying on his part.

Hermione smiled as she realized what had happened. She had been overreacting. There was still hope, wasn't there. Or at least she could still win him over. He was going back to school, she'd have all year. But why was he going back to school. He was supposed to go destroy the horcruxes

Maybe she had pushed him. Was he doing it all for her? Maybe it was her imagination. Maybe she was imagining his liking her, or maybe she was pushing him away.

Hermione lay back on the couch, but her restless mind would not let her sleep. Before she knew it, it was already six in the morning and her mother was getting ready for work. Her mother passed her and must have noticed she was awake. "Hey Hermy. How was last night?"

"It was fun. I helped Harry to pick out some clothes, and we got our school supplies. I can't believe school starts in a week and a half." Hermione said.

Her mother smiled. "Just think, one last year. And your grades have all been so perfect, I'm sure you're going to get a great job someday."

"Thanks mom. Have a good day at work." Hermione got up and gave her mom a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "See you later."

Her mother turned to walk out the door, but suddenly turned back. "Don't forget to tell your father I'll be working late tonight."

"I won't." Hermione said.

"Oh and baby, you look tired. Get some sleep." Her mother said looking worried.

"I'm fine mom. I just haven't been able to sleep lately."

Her mom looked at her with a strange look. "You haven't been with Harry have you?"

"MOM! I am not that type of girl. You know I'll wait till marriage." Hermione said.

"Good. That's exactly what I want to hear, but since we do have a boy your age living under our roof I have to ask just to be safe. You know that, right?"

"Yes mom, I get it. I'm not stupid though." Hermione said meaningfully.

"Good. See you later." Her mom said and then shut the door right behind her. Hermione was glad she was gone. Her mom could be so inquisitive sometimes, and Hermione didn't like it.

Hermione wasn't dumb. She didn't want to have sex yet, it would ruin anything she may have with someone. Except she didn't really have anyone yet anyways. But she kind of wished she did. She wanted to be in her parents face and be like ha, ha.

Hermione heard a thump upstairs and knew that Harry must be up too. Maybe this was her chance to get with Harry and get in their faces. Hermione walked up the stairs and knocked on Harry's door. It took a minute for him to answer, but when he did her lips were on his.

Harry pushed her away. "What are you doing?!?"

She didn't know what to say. "I don't know. I'm sorry."

Then she ran downstairs and didn't look back up to see that Harry was smiling.


	7. A good goodbye

A good goodbye...

Harry stared at Hermione's beautiful figure going down the stairs that morning. And that's what he remembered almost a week and a half later. Not Bill and Fleurs wedding. Not her crying. Not her staying away from him the past week, okay that he did remember, and that hurt.

It was night time and he knew he had to sneak out. Harry snuck downstairs, a note in his hand. He set it on the table in the living room, the ring on top. Suddenly Hermione woke up. "Harry."

"Um, yeah." Harry said. Oh shit what would he do now. "I was goig to go for a walk quick."

"At this time of night. Are you nuts?" Hermione said sitting up. "What are those?" She asked pointing to the package and the letter.

"They're nothing." Harry said and he took them back.

"No, I want to see." Hermione said.

Harry knew she'd find out one way or another so he handed them to her. She opened the letter and read it aloud:

My dearest Hermione,

No matter how much I love you I must leave you now. I have to. To keep you safe. You are the most precious thing I have ever known and I hate to leave you.

You asked me what had happened at the Dursley's so I'll tell you. I was beaten there. I was also raped."

Hermione stopped reading and pulled Harry into a hug. "Oh my god. I'm so sorry. I had no idea. Why did you stay there?"

Harry pointed to the letter. He couldn't speak.

"You're probably wondering why I was so stupid. Why

would I stay through that? Well... I had an assignment fom Dumbledore. He asked me to go back. I had to.

He said that Petunia knew something about one of the Horcruxes, so I had to go back. I had to find out."

"So you stayed through hell to do what Dumbledore asked. You are so brave." Hermione said. "I couldn't ever be as brave as you."

Hermione looked back down at the letter:

"I'm so sorry that I couldn't tell you face to face. I know it would hurt our friendship."

Hermione stopped. "No. Even if you would have told me it wouldn't hurt our friendship at all." Hermione kissed Harry. "It would have made me like you more."

Harry smiled. "I love you Hermione. I love you a lot."

"I love you too Harry." Hermione said and kissed him again.

Harry pulled out the box that held the ring. "Here, this is for you."

Her eyes widened as she opened it. "That ring. You got me that ring."

"I figured it could be like a promise ring." Harry said looking down. "I promise that if I can I'll come back to be with you. I want you to go to school. I want you to be a teacher. So I need you to stay. I promise that if I can I'll be back soon."

She put the ring on her finger. "Do you need to. I can't imagine going to school without you."

"I have to. I need to do this alone." Harry smiled. "And just think. The sooner I leave the sooner I'll be home again."

Hermione smiled and kissed him. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." Harry said and kissed her on the lips. She pulled him closer to her and before he knew it her pants were off. He couldn't say no though. He wanted it. He felt like he needed it. He needed her. At least he wanted her so bad that he couldn't say no.


	8. The 1st letter

The first letter...

Hermione stared up at the top of her bed. She couldn't believe Harry still hadn't written her. It had been almost a full month. Maybe he had been too busy. She turned the ring on her finger and smiled. He was so sweet. Plus, all he was doing was saving everyone's life.

Suddenly she heard a thump on her window. She looked to see that none of her roommates had woken up. None had. Hermione stood up and walked past Lavender to the window. It was sad how not that many students came back this year.

Hermione opened the window and smiled. She found a letter in Hedwigs claws. Hermione smiled and pulled Hedwig in and grabbed the letter from the claws. Hedwig flew away quickly.

October 28

Hermione,

I can't believe I've been away from you so long. I hope schools going well. I went back to the Dursley's and got Aunt Petunia to tell me where the first Horcrux was. Can you believe that before she got with Vernon she had gone with Tom Riddle. That was before she knew of his magical powers of course.

He had tried to get close to her to get close to her sister, my mother. He had been so nice to her and had given her a cup, A Hufflepuff cup to show that he loved her. Isn't that a load of crap.

She told me she had given the cup back to him and he had told her it would be at their special place if she ever wanted it back. He had told her it was like she was holding a piece of his soul, he loved her so much. Isn't that sick.

I finally got her to tell me where this special place was. It was this tree in his yard. I didn't even know he had a house close by until she showed me. And I found the cup.

There was a trap around it of course, but it wasn't as bad as the one

That Dumbledore did for that piece of crap necklace. I destroyed the Horcrux and returned the cup to it's rightful place, at the school. I'm so sorry that I can't tell you where I am. I can't risk getting mail. I'll write you when I can. I'm sorry it's been so long. I hope you're doing okay.

Love,

Harry

Hermione finished the letter. Yeah she was fine. But she was pregnant. She had had to tell her parents and they grew a little mad. But they also knew that they loved each other. They knew that Harry would be back someday to take care of the baby.

Hermione couldn't believe it. Almost a whole month she had been in school and he was out destroying horcruxes and fighting evil.

Hermione knew that the next letter probably wouldn't come for a while so she went back to her schedule at school.


	9. A good boyfriend

A good boyfriend...

Hermione walked silently down the hall trying to avoid the eyes of anyone, especially with the Slytherins. They walked past her and some of them stared at her and her pregnant belly. The first years gawked the most. It had been a while since anyone had gotten pregnant at Hogwarts. There was that one time when Pansy was pregnant with Draco's baby. She had had an abortion.

Hermione felt a bump on her shoulders and her books dropped. Hermione looked to see who had bumped her, and saw Professor McGonnagal. McGonnagal turned back and came over. "Oh Hermione. I am so sorry. It's a good thing I needed to talk to you anyways."

Hermione knelt down to pick up her books. She nodded towards McGonnagal. "What about?"

McGonnagal knelt down next to her and helped her to pick up the books. "If you wouldn't mind missing your next class I'd like to speak to you in private."

Hermione looked at her concerned. "Sure, I guess so. Right now?"

"If you can." Hermione smiled and took her books."I guess that's okay. I've only got muggle studies and I don't think it'll be to bad to miss. I can get the assignment later."

"Great." McGonnagal turned and Hermione knew to follow. Hermione followed up to Dumblledore's old office. McGonnagal seemed a little sad when she said. "Lemon drop."

Hermione knew what that was. That used to be Dumbledore's password. Dumbledore used to love lemon drops. Hermione looked at McGonnagal and she wondered why McGonnagal had chosen that password. Hermione followed McGonnagal up the stairs. McGonnagal shut the door behind Hermione quickly.

Hermione looked around the office and saw that there was a new picture on the wall. It was of Dumbledore. His picture was staring intently, but not saying a word. And on Dumbledore's old desk was some things Hermione had never seen before. One was a necklace, the other a brown box.

Hermione waked over and picked up a box. She opened it and saw a small white angel figure and some music played. "It's a music box? What is this for?"

McGonagall smiled. "We got them just today from Harry. They were horcruxes, but somehow Harry figured out how to get the soul out so that we wouldn't have to destroy these precious trinkets. He thought it would be nice if we had them to show."

Hermione smiled. She had always known Harry was smarter than he had shown. Yes he had been smart, but he had powers others didn't. Hermione believed that with all of her heart. She picked up the music box. "This was one of Voldemort's horcruxes?"

"Of course. Don't you know whose that was?" McGonagall asked and smiled. "That is Rowena Ravenclaw's music box. And Salazar Slytherins locket."

Hermione smiled. So Harry had done it. He had gotten the last couple of Horcruxes. Well, there was one more. "So, only the snake is left. Then he has to get past kill Voldemort. So, he's safe."

McGonagall smiled. "Of course. If he wouldn't have been ready Dumbledore wouldn't have told him about the horcruxes, would he."

Hermione smiled sadly. "I guess not. When do you think he will get back?"

McGonagall looked at her with pleading eyes. "Please don't get your hopes up. Do you know how hard it will be for him to get to the snake. And then Voldemort. It won't be easy for him."

Hermione stared at her. "I know."

McGonagall walked over and grabbed a letter from on the desk. "Harry wrote and he told me to tell you he loved you and he hopes to see you soon. Does he know about you?"

Hermione knew that McGonagall meant her pregnancy and she shook her head. "No he doesn't know yet. I hope to tell him when he comes back f he can."

"I bet he'll be happy when he knows. You have a good boyfriend. You're so lucky."

Hermione stared. "Thanks. Um, can I ask you something?"

"Of course." McGonagall said as she sat down at the desk.

"Did you, uh love Dumbledore?" She asked cautiously. She saw the picture of Dumbledore turn to look at her interested in the question.

McGonagall smiled and sadly nodded. "I liked him. But he was old enough to be my dad. I really liked how smart he was."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. I think that you two would have made a great couple." Hermione said.

"That's okay. You are so smart. Nobody else knew about my little crush with Dumbledore." She said. "But it's all over and done with now. I'm gonna have to find someone else now."

"I'm sure you'll find someone. But you are right. Dumbledore was a very sweet man and you would have been very lucky to have him." Hermione said.

McGonagall sighed. "You should have the life I could have had. You have a very special man and you won't let him go, will you?"

"No, of course not. I love him. But just because you didn't tell him you liked him doesn't make you weak." Hermione said. " You had a chance. Next time you have a chance like that take it before it's too late."

"Thanks for the advice Hermione. Why do you have to be so smart." McGonagall laughed and then looked at the clock on the wall. "Oh my goodness. Your hour is almost over. You can go back to your commons. You won't have to do the assignment. I'll talk to your teacher and tell him that I needed to talk to you and that you'll be in class tomorrow. Is that okay?"

Hermione smiled. She couldn't believe that she would be able to get out of class early. It might be nice to get out of class early. Go to the commons. Maybe get a little sleep before her next class. She nodded. "That sounds good. Thank you."

"You're welcome, and please remember: You have a great boyfriend." McGonagall said as Hermione walked out.


	10. The love of two

The love of two...

Hermione opened her eyes as Ron held her close to him. "It's okay Hermione." He said putting her face up gently with his fingers. "He loves you. I'm sure he hasn't given up. We've known him for years. Have you ever seen Harry give up at anything?"

Hermione put her head down. "Yes. I have. I have seen him give up and I'm afraid he will do it again."

Ron shook his head. "He won't. I don't think he will again. Could you imagine having that happen to you. What would you do?"

Hermione looked into his eyes and while he looked sad he looked at her with compassion and love. Hermione knew what he meant. "I know. I guess I couldn't handle that. And now he's out there all alone and I can't do anything to help him. At least I could before."

Hermione stared at the letter and Ron took it from her. "You can't think about the negatives. Either he'll be back or he won't. I think it's his choice, not yours. If he gives up it isn't your fault. I love you to death, and I do not want you to get hurt."

Hermione smiled, but backed away from him. "Ron. I cannot be with you. I love Harry. I could never imagine living without him."

Ron looked at her so sadly that Hermione could feel his sadness washing over her. "Hermione. I don't want to see yoiu hurt. You read the letter. He was giving up. He said to find someone else."

Hermione felt a tear in her eyes. "I know.But I think he'll be back. He knows how much I love him."

"If he loved you as much as you think, do you think he'd leave you like he did. Didn't you say he was about to leave without saying goodbye."

Hermione nodded. "Yes. But if YOU were in his place what would you do?"

Ron placed a hand on her belly. "I wouldn't leave you like this not letting you know where I was. I don't think I could stand not seeing you. I guess Harry's not wrong in giving up, but I wouldn't be able to."

Hermione smiled and looked into his eyes. "I'm so happy that you understand. You know I still love him, don't you?"

"Of course Hermione. I love you enough to know you need Harry. Write him using Pig, she'll find him. Write him and tell him you support him."

Hermione smiled and gave Ron a hug. Then she went to the table and grabbed one of Rons pieces of parchment. Ron went over to his trunk and grabbed her his quills and ink. Hermione grabbed them and sat down. It took her a while to think of what to write. Hermione grabbed Harry's letter and reread it to see what she could say to encourage him.

Hermione,

I love you so much, but I am so scared. I believe that by trying to love

you and wanting to come back to you is distracting me from the task

hand. It is not your fault, but I need to forget all that I have eve known.

While most of it is bad memories, many of them are good. All the ones

with you.

I miss you, but I'm afraid to say I can't be with you. You've seen that

anyways with how I've been gone from you. You should know. I do not

want to be away from you. I feel so lonely without you. I need you to

find someone else.

Don't get rid of that ring. It can be a friendship ring. I love you more

than you will ever know. I know I've said that before, but I mean it. I am so, so sorry that I may have led you on with my feelings. I didn't mean to.

Maybe I should have just left when I got to your house. I did not mean to lead you on. I am so, so sorry. I have to keep saying it. I should not have been so dumb when I left. I'm sorry if I hurt you.

I don't know if I'll see you again. I'm going against a force I don't know

if I can beat. I'm going to try. If I do succeed and live I will come back

to you. That is, if you still want me.

I guess I'll see if I make it out alive.

Your loving friend,

Harry.

Hermione picked up Ron's quill and began to write.

Harry,

If you are trying to say that you're giving up I won't let you. I love you

way too much. If I could be there with you I would be. I have a surprise

for you if you do come back. I was not trying to distract you. That was

not my intentions.

If you do love me I'll be here waiting for you. I love you and I will not

find someone else until I can find you. I want you and only you.

Love you more than a friend,

Hermione

Hermione handed the letter to Ron for him to read. He looked at the letter and although he looked a little saddened he nodded and gave it back. "That's great. I hope it will strengthen him."

Hermione smiled and hugged him. "Thank you. I'm glad you understand."

Ron smiled with a smile that mimicked her own. "Although I may never be with you, I still want you to be happy. I want you to be happy with whoever you end up with. I want you to have a long and happy life. I just want you to be happy, like you are now."

Hermione blushed. "You shouldn't be so sweet. You may end up with someone who really likes you someday. At least I hope you do."

Ron smiled. "I'm sure I will. I just hope she's as beautiful as you."

"I'm positive you will." Hermione said and took his hand. "Probably someone better looking."

Ron looked shocked. "Is there a such thing. Can there be anything more beautiful than beauty itself. You are beauty incarnate. But I hope to get someone pretty."

Hermione blushed a deeper shade of red than she had before. "Ron, I...

Ron put a finger to her lips. "Don't say anything. Let me have my own views."


	11. The birth of a new family

The birth of a new family.  
Hermione screamed in pain as another contraction came. Ron squeezed her hand. "It's okay. It's okay"  
The medi- witch came over. "Breath"  
As soon as she took a breath the pain stopped and she loosened her grip on Ron's hand. She looked him in the eyes. "Thanks for being here for me. I really apreciate it"  
Ron smiled. "It's no problem"  
Ron had been living with Hermione and her family for the past week since school ended. He had promised to be here for the birth of her baby. He had kept his promise by coming to live with them for the last week. Hermione loved that he was nice enough to stay, but she wished that Harry had stayed. Now here she was about to have his baby. Had she made a micstake?  
No, he would be here. If not in body in heart. And in the baby. This was his baby. This was his flesh and blood. He would be back, if not for a few years she didn't know. The medi witch came over. "Is everything all right dear"  
Hermione smiled. "Yeah. Just thinking"  
"What about?" The lady asked looking at her thoughtfully.  
"My boyfriend. He's off doing some dangerous stuff at the moment. I don't know when he's going to be back." Hermione said and she was surprised when the mediwitch nodded.  
"My son, Argus, he went to war almost sixty years ago. I was so distraught when he was gone. I didn't know when he'd be back and I was always so nervous that he wouldn't make it bak. And he was on the front lines, so I figured someday I'd get the message that he was dead. Luckily I didn't. See he was a squib, and I was always so fearful because he couldn't do the stuff we could. I knew he could die pretty easily. Luckily now he's a janitor in a school"  
Hermione laughed. "Do you mean Filch? The cat lover"  
"Oh yes. He's always loved cats, especially this one I got him almost ten years ago. Mrs. Norris he named her. He was so fond of her. Is that cat still alive"  
Hermione nodded. You said he was in the war sixty years ago, but that would have to make him at least seventy eight, and you"  
"One hundred and sixty five dear. You see I'm part elf, as is he. Luckily the elf genes stuck with him. Elves always stay looking young for at least five hundred years, so I'm still fairly young. Him on the other hand, he didn't get the elves looks. I'm afraid he isn't going to get the long life either. But I got him this squibs book so that maybe he can learn a little magic to feel like he's important"  
Hermione stared at Mrs. Filch and saw her and her son in a new light now. Hermione smiled. "Thanks for telling me that. At least I know there's still a chance my Harry will be home"  
"Oh. Harry Potter is your boyfriend, wow. What a lucky girl. He is a hero." She looked at the moniter and at that moment Hermione felt another pain. She let out a little scream and Ron took her hand. Her mom stood there and gave Hermione a frightened sort of look.  
"Hon, are you okay"  
Hermione clenched Ron's hand and he winced in pain. Hermione looked at him concerned, but he looked back with a look that said he was okay. Hermione looked back at her mom. "I'm fine"  
Her mom nodded. "I know. I'm just a worried sort of mother"  
Her mom really was. But she had taken off the day when Hermione had her first contraction. Her mom had always been there for her. Her mom had written her every day while she was at Hogwarts. Hermione loved how her mom was though. It was that sort of behavior that made her mom her mom.  
Ron let go her hand as Hermione had stopped having contractions. He was being so sweet about all this. He was helping Hermione even though this wasn't his kid. He had even said that if Harry didn't come back he would help to raise the baby and teach it about it's real father.  
Hermione felt a wind blow by her face, there was a pop and Professor McGonnagal appeared in the middle of the room. She was red in the face. She looked over to Hermione. "Oh, Hermione. Is it time. I'm sorry if this is a bad time. I just wanted to tell you something I think you'll need to know"  
Hermione sat up and the doctor, her parents, and Ron looked at her concerned. "I'm fine. Go ahead Professor McGanagall"  
She looked at her and Hermione saw a sadness in her eyes. "We found Pettigrew yesterday. He was raving mad, but he did say two words sanely. The were, 'Voldemort's dead!' We didn't believe him until we looked at his arm and the mark was so light. It was starting to disappear. That only happened if the master was dead. It was true. He is now being sent to Azkaban. We have some of our Dementors back"  
"So you've gotten some control. That's great!" Hermione said, but as she looked around the room she knew something was wrong. "Where is Harry"  
McGonnagall looked sadly at everyone before answering. "I have absolutely no idea. As I said Pettigrew had gone crazy, and all the other deatheaters have disappeared. I don't know if Harry's alive or dead"  
Everyone stared amazed and Hermione felt another pain, but it wasn't a contraction. This pain was in her heart. "So Voldemort is dead and Harry's missing. That is not fair"  
"I am so sorry Hermione. I didn't mean to bring such bad news on a happy day." She looked down. "I just thought you'd like to know"  
Hermione looked at her and hoped she looked caring enough. "I did need to know. Thanks for telling me"  
McGonagall smiled. "Thanks for everything Hermione. You've taught me so many things. Did I tell you I found myself a nice man. His name is Rodolpho Tiernes. He went to a wizarding school in Mexico and became a headmaster of that school. When I went to the Headmaster/Headmistress conference I met him. He was so nice, and he really cared for his students"  
Hermione smiled kindly. "That is so cool. I'm happy for you"  
McGonnagal came over. "Thank you so much. I hope you get your man too"  
Hermione looked at her sadly, her smile disappearing. "I do to. I have been waiting so long for"  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Hermione looked over."Oh great. Who can it be now. Is there somebody else here to tell me how stupid I was to let Harry go"  
Her mom went to the door and opened it. Her mom looked surprised and Hermione tried to see but the person was out of sight. Her mother turned back. "Yes, it is"  
Hermione sighed. "Then please tell them to go"  
Suddenly Harry walked into the room and he came over. "Is that what you want? I thought we had something"  
He suddenly stopped and stared at her stomach. "Oh, you found someone else a while ago I'm guessing"  
Hermione shook her head. She could hardly speak. "No, it's yours"  
Harry stared and smiled. "Mine. I'm going to have a baby"  
"Yes. In just a few minutes probably. I'm so glad you're here." As she said that Ron looked down. Hermione felt bad. "And maybe Ron could help by holding my other hand"  
Harry looked at Ron. "Of course. I see he's helped you while I've been gone. Thank you Ron. You really are the best mate I could ever have"  
Ron's cheekks grew red. "Thanks Harry"  
Suddenly Hermione felt another contraction and Hermione smiled through the pain. "I think someone wants to meet their father"  
Harry came over and took Hermione's hand. Ron took the other and while they held she pushed. She felt the baby come out and the medi-witch smiled. "It's a boy"  
Hermione smiled and Ron let go, but Harry didn't. He held up her hand and looked at the ring on her finger. "You really did keep this"  
Hermione smiled. "Of course"  
Mrs. Filch handed the baby to Hermione. Then she went over to her stuff and grabbed a paper. She came over. "So, what would you like to name him"  
Hermione smiled and she knew exactly what to name the baby. "Serius James Potter"  
The nurse wrote it down and then went back to her case and worked on some things. Harry smiled and stared at her. "You did that for me didn't you"  
"Of course. Don't you like that name." Harry smiled at her and she knew he did. "You're welcome"  
Hermione looked at her mom with the camera and Hermione knew what she wanted to do. "Mom, can I borrow the camera quick"  
Her mom nodded and handed her the camera. Hermione set the camera down so that she could get the baby settled. She sat up and motioned for Harry to take the baby. He took it. Hermione quickly took a picture of Harry and the baby. Then she looked at eveyone and she knew she had to do one more thing. "Um, could everyone get on the livingroom couch"  
Everyone went over there, but Harry stayed by her side. Hermione motioned for him to go. He walked over to the couch and sat right in the middle with the baby. Evewryone must have known what she was about to do. Mrs. Filch stepped forward. "I can take the picture for you. You should be in the picture"  
Hermione smiled. "So, should you"  
She looked at her strangely. "I'm not family"  
"You are in my eyes. You did just deliver my baby. I think that counts as family. SAt least it does in my book"  
McGonnagal looked at her. "I can do it"  
Hermione motioned for her to sit down. "You are family too. You have taught me so much. I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for you"  
McGonnagall must have knew she wouldn't win the fight so she sat down. "Besides, the camera has a timer. I can set it to take a picture of all of us. Of my family"  
Hermione set the timer and went over by them all. She sat down and smiled. A few seconds later the timer went off and she knew she had the perfect picture to put into Harry's picturebook. Even though she was still fat, and ugly. Still it would be a good picture.  
Harry got up and handed the baby to Hermione. She took the baby which was now asleep. Harry looked into her eyes. "I've had a lot of time to think and I want to make my life better than it was. I love you. I want you to be in my life forever." He got on his knees. "I love you Hermione. Will you marry me"  
Hermione felt light. "Yes"  
Harry smiled. "Great, because otherwise I'd have to go live in America without you"  
"America. You mean I'd have to move"  
Harry smiled. "How else would you teach at that school"  
Hermione stared amazed. "I-i don't even know if they need a teacher anymore"  
Harry smiled and laughed."They do"  
"You did something, didn't you." Hermione said accusingly.  
Harry laughed. "No. I just told them you'd take the job starting on next Monday"  
Hermione looked around. "Harry, I can't. My family is here"  
Harry smiled. " I know. That's why we'll apperate here every other day after you get done teaching to isit and let them see Serius"  
Hermione looked at him. "Harry, we'd need a house, and a car, and"  
Harry put a fiinger to her lips gently. "How is a block from the school. We wouldn't need a car"  
Hermione stared amazed. "But how"  
"While I was gone I was thinking about what you'd need if I didn't make it. And if that ever did happen I wouldn't need my gold in Gringotts so I had it treansfered into muggle money and I bought you that house. I figured that way you'd have a house and a job"  
Hermione smiled. "You are so sweet. Thank you Harry"  
Ron smiled sincerely. "You guys are going to be so happy together. I'm happy for you"  
Harry smiled and stepped towards Ron. "Actually, if my fiancee' wouldn't mind it's a three bedroom house and I was thinking you could come live with us. Well, as londg as you don't hit on my wife like I know you have been while I was gone"  
Ron stared. "You learned Legilimensy while you were gone. That is so cool!" Ron's cheeks turned red as he said it. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have hit on her"  
"It's fine Ron. Just don't do it as you're living with us." Ron stared excited. "You really want me to live with you"  
"As long as it's okay with Hermione." They both looked to Hermione and she knew she had no choice really. And she didn't want a choice. She knew she'd have a wonderfl life with these two men. Ron as a friend and Harry as her husband.  
She nodded. "That sounds good"  
Harry smiled. "Good, then we'll move over the weekend and then we'll start our new live in the U.S"  
Hermione smiled. A new life, a new family, a new hope. This was going to be a great life. Hermione knew it. 


End file.
